


Crash

by Alice_vs_Wonderland



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: College AU, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Roommates, Smut, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_vs_Wonderland/pseuds/Alice_vs_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. "How could he stop? How could he stop obsessing over the person he wanted, when they were always around each other? How could he stop, when Hiccup could get his heart racing just by looking at him? Sometimes, he would pretend to read comics, while Hiccup drew sketches for some new invention of his. He would just look at him, thinking about how it would feel to run his hand along that amazing jawline. To brush a thumb over those freckled cheeks and find out if they’re as soft as they look."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I posted on my Tumblr a while back (under the title "I wrote a thing"), but I figured I would post it here as well, in case anyone was interested in reading it. Enjoy.

_Strong hands pushed him against the desk. The sound of a zipper had his dick twitching in anticipation. He bent over the table and hummed. God, how he wanted this. Hiccup’s warm cock brushed against his ass and Jack sighed with bliss. Searing hands held his hips tightly. Jack’s heart pumped with adrenaline._

“Jack!” Hiccup’s voice called out, knocking on the door.

Jack’s eyelids shot up, revealing grey tiles and a small, plastic shelf with assorted shampoos. His frenzied heartbeat slapped against his chest. Heat stung in his cheeks. _Fuck! Hiccup is home already?_

He took a deep breath to calm himself and slid his fingers out of his ass. “Yeah?” he called back. The water drizzled from the shower head, flowing down his skin like a warming rain. If the person of his fantasies wasn’t standing right outside the door, his muscles might have found relaxation in the heat.

“I’ve been calling your name like five times. You seem…distracted. What’s going on?” Hiccup said.

 _I’m just…touching myself and thinking about you…and me…fucking each other senseless. You know, just tormenting myself by fantasizing about something I’ll never have._ He coughed. “Uh…I’m fine! Just a bit tired,” he said and hoped Hiccup would buy it.

He had become so used to lying to Hiccup in the last few years. After they got into the same college and decided to share an apartment, being around each other all the time, he had realized his feelings for him. That was also the time he started to masturbate a lot more often. _Well, at least he isn’t with Astrid anymore…that’s something._

“Are you sure?” Hiccup said from behind the door.

Jack could hear the concern in his voice.  _Stupid, lovely, amazing, caring Hiccup…you need to stop asking questions._ “Yeah, I’m sure!” he yelled, putting all his effort into sounding normal and ignoring his boner.

“Okay then,” Hiccup said.

The sound of retreating footsteps had Jack sigh in relief. But it was quickly replaced by the self-loathing that had become his permanent companion. “Fuck…” he whispered and pulled at strands of his soaked hair. “I need to stop doing this. It’s only going to make everything worse.”

But how could he stop? How could he stop obsessing over the person he wanted, when they were always around each other? How could he stop, when Hiccup could get his heart racing just by looking at him? Sometimes, he would pretend to read comics while Hiccup drew sketches for some new invention of his. He would just look at him, thinking about how it would feel to run his hand along that amazing jawline. To brush a thumb over those freckled cheeks and find out if they’re as soft as they look.

He rinsed his hair and stepped out of the shower. The tiles were slippery beneath his dripping feet. The steam of the hot water had settled on the mirror. He reached out to grab a towel, but his hands only met the towel rack. _Shit._ He had forgotten Hiccup was doing laundry today. He should have brought a spare towel in here with him. Or some clothes. _Why did you have to come home early, Hiccup?_

He sighed and considered what to do. He didn’t want to ask Hiccup to get him some clothes or a towel. In fact, he wanted to avoid Hiccup as much as possible right now.

He opened the door carefully, not wanting to draw Hiccup’s attention. He peeked outside but saw no sign of him. Music played in Hiccup’s room, so he was probably working on one of his engineering projects. Hiccup always listened to music when he worked. Jack could just imagine him now, hunched over his desk, scribbling down notes at a rapid pace, Toothless snoring on his bed.

On wet feet, Jack padded towards his room. Droplets slid down his chest and back. The air cooled the water and goosebumps poured across his skin.

His fingers touched the doorknob. A crash. He jumped and jerked his head to the side.

A broken tea cup lay on the floorboards, it’s liquid content in a gleaming puddle. Hiccup stood frozen in the kitchen doorway, his green eyes staring at him in disbelief. His hand was still lifted from when he’d held the cup.

 _No no no! Fuck!_ Jack’s gut squirmed with anxiety. He turned his gaze to the floor. His brain told him to run. To lock himself in his room and try to live down the shame of having his crush see him exposed like this. But his heart told him to stay. That this was right. That Hiccupshould see him like this.

Jack swallowed and gathered the courage to look at him again. Hiccup’s chest rose and fell erratically. His lips parted, shaky breaths escaping. There was an unfamiliar darkness in his gaze. Something that longed to be let out. Something Hiccup struggled to keep contained. Blood surged to Jack’s cock in delicious thrill from seeing Hiccup so affected by his naked skin. From finding out Hiccup _wanted_ him.

Hiccup took a step forward and stopped abruptly, like he wasn’t sure what to do. He tore his eyes off Jack to stare at a wall. Jack chewed on his lip. Cold drops continued to trail down his naked body. They tickled his bare skin and left a wet mess on the floorboards.

Hiccup shifted his weight from his leg to his prosthetic. His eyes drifted back to Jack. Down his chest, his stomach, to the beginning of his pubic hair. Something tickled deep inside Jack, like flower petals brushing against his core. Hiccup swallowed and forced himself to look away. Jack couldn’t take it anymore. His heart was going to crack through his ribs from the tension. “Hic…” he whispered. He couldn’t form any other words.

Hiccup’s eyes fixed on him and Jack could see the doubt in them. Jack licked his lips and glanced down his own naked cock. Despite his nervousness, he was hard from knowing Hiccup desired him. From knowing he might be about to get what he had wanted for so long. He met Hiccup’s eyes and dared a tiny smile.

In a blur, warm hands grabbed Jack around the waist and Hiccup claimed his lips. Jack breathed in sharply. The thoughts melted from his mind. His heart grew wings. He moved his mouth against Hiccup’s searing lips, his needy instincts driving him to devour Hiccup harder and harder. His fingers raked through Hiccup’s hair, scraping his nails along the skin. He slipped his tongue past Hiccup’s lips and found that wonderful, wet heat inside. They rolled their tongues around in an erratic rhythm and Jack’s cock twitched unbearably.

His hands wandered down Hiccup’s pants and found the bulge he was looking for. He cupped it and rubbed it eagerly, relishing the sharp breaths slipping through Hiccup’s lips and into their feverish tongue kissing. He took Hiccup’s hand and guided it down to his own stiff cock. Hiccup’s fingers glided over his dick so gently, it could barely be considered touching. Jack gasped and bucked his hips, eager to have more. Hiccup delved his fingers into his neck. The touch was desperate. Like he was afraid this would suddenly end. Jack pulled his tongue out of Hiccup’s mouth to bite on his lower lip. If it was up to him, it would never end. He ran his other hand along that wonderful jawline and felt the stubble against his fingertips. His tongue plunged back in and Hiccup moaned into his mouth and stroked him faster, deepening Jack’s appetite with every touch. Jack started to push him through the doorway, without breaking their chaotic kissing. His body told him he and Hiccup needed to fuck and it needed to be now. 

The curtains were drawn, bathing his room in comfortable darkness as they stumbled inside. The back of Jack’s legs bumped against his bed frame. He pulled Hiccup’s shirt off and tossed it on the floor. His hands slid down Hiccup’s collarbone, his chest, his subtle abs.  _Fuck, I could touch him forever._  Their chests pushed together and Hiccup’s burning skin fed Jack’s impatience. They dove back into their frenzied clashes of lips, feeding on each other’s horny instincts. Jack’s fingers found the zipper on Hiccup’s pants and fiddled with it. When the pants fell to the floor, he felt Hiccup shift against him, stepping out of them and kicking them away.

Hiccup broke their kiss. He grabbed Jack’s arm and tossed him onto the soft bed. Jack’s back bounced on the mattress as he watched Hiccup crawl over to him. When Hiccup settled on top of him, the sight left Jack breathless. _Is this real?_ Hiccup leaned down and pressed their lips together. Jack pushed him away softly. “Wait,” he panted and rummaged blindly through his nightstand with one hand. He pulled out the lube and a condom and put them on the bed. Hiccup hummed with satisfaction when he saw them and rolled his hips, rubbing their naked cocks together. Jack dug his nails into Hiccup’s neck and forced their lips together. He adored Hiccup’s hot mouth on his, the way it spread a tingling heat through him. He ached to be filled. To be taken right here and scream his lungs raw with pleasure. He couldn’t wait any longer.

“Fuck. I need you inside me,” he whispered against Hiccup’s lips. Somehow, the words were not enough. He needed Hiccup’s palm prints on every part of his body. He needed Hiccup’s tongue swirling in his mouth and their hips fused together. He needed to come and bring Hiccup to the height of pleasure with him.

Hiccup groaned, like the words were overwhelming him. His green eyes shined with desire in the darkness. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t…I’m already-,” Jack tried to form a coherent thought. “I’ve already…”

Hiccup seemed to understand. He spread Jack’s legs, running his rough hands down the thighs. Jack trembled. Hiccup quickly rolled a condom onto his cock and rubbed a generous amount of lube on it. It gleamed in the light from the doorway. Saliva collected in the corners of Jack’s mouth from the thought of having it inside him. Hiccup smiled at him and aligned himself. When he pushed the tip of his warm cock inside, Jack leaned his head back on the pillow. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He moaned in relief but it was cut short when Hiccup rammed inside him. Jack gasped. He dug his nails into Hiccup’s back. The pleasure raced down his spine.

Hiccup shivered. “Shit, you feel so good.” He breathed shakily. “Mnng, so good…”

“Your cock is so fucking perfect,” Jack panted, wanting to drive Hiccup mad. “I’m so full.”

Hiccup sucked in a breath and thrust inside him again. Jack clamped his legs around him. Their hungry lips smashed together and their wet tongues swirled around each other in delicious heat. Heavy breaths and squeaky bed springs filled the air, as Hiccup fucked him roughly into the mattress. _Oh god, I’ve waited so long for this._

“I’ve thought about this so many times…” Jack confessed between shivering breaths.

“Me too…” Hiccup said with a particularly hard snap of his hips. Jack cursed in delight. His legs shook. Suddenly, Hiccup’s lips were on his ear, nibbling on the sensitive skin. “I thought about you every time I jacked off…” Hiccup whispered into his ear, his warm breath sending wonderful chills through Jack. “Imagining I was with you. It’s always you, Jack.”

A rush of blood shot through Jack’s cock. “Fuck,” he sighed happily. Hiccup’s warm mouth trailed kisses down his throat. It was the hottest thing Jack had ever heard…Hiccup touching himself, longing for him…longing to fuck him _. Is this heaven?_

Raw pleasure writhed deep inside him every time Hiccup jerked his hips. “Ahhh Hiccup…Ohh shit, ahh, ah!” He was unable to keep quiet even if he had wanted to. The heat of desire burned in his cheeks and his cock ached with the need to be touched. He bucked his hips eagerly in rhythm with Hiccup’s thrusts. He squeezed his legs tighter around him.

"Ah! Ahh! Jack! Gods!” Hiccup cried out, pushing in and out of him fast. Shit, he loved Hiccup’s moans. They awoke a greedy darkness inside him. He looked into Hiccup’s blissful eyes as Hiccup kept taking him with that amazing, primal desperation. 

"Be loud for me, Hic. I want the neighbors to hear how much you love fucking me. How good I make you feel.”

"Fuck,” Hiccup panted and let loose. His moans and cursing grew loud. No doubt it went straight trough the walls.

“That’s it,” Jack whispered between his broken breaths. The sweetest tightness burned in his core. “Ah! Mhmmff! Oh yes…yes…” He knew he wouldn’t last much longer but it didn’t matter. He wanted to come, screaming Hiccup’s name as overwhelming pleasure crashed through his system.

Hiccup leaned down and scraped his teeth along his throat. Jack trembled from the delicious shivers running through him. He ran his hands along Hiccup’s strong arms. His skin was searing. They were like two creatures built out of boiling pleasure. Sweat and Jack’s eager fingers had turned Hiccup’s hair into a mess. It only made him hotter, all disheveled and flushed. When Hiccup’s teeth sunk into his skin, Jack snapped his hips up, getting Hiccup’s cock deeper inside. “Mnnng,” he moaned and clutched Hiccup’s arms tight. Beads of sweat trailed down his neck.

In a blink, Hiccup’s mouth left his throat. They gazed into each other’s eyes, as Hiccup sped up, his hips jerking frantically. Their lips were almost touching. They shared the same air. Their dark eyes were fixed on each other. Perfection. Jack spurred him on with encouraging words. “Faster, Hic,” he moaned. “Make me come. Shit, make me come.”

“Gods, you’re so hot,” Hiccup panted. “I can’t wait to see you come.”

The naughty words made Jack gasp Hiccup’s name again and again. He clawed at Hiccup’s thighs, sinking his nails into the skin. Hiccup grabbed the headboard and rocked back and forth. The bed springs wailed in protest from the rough abuse. Jack’s back got crushed into the mattress over and over. He spread his legs as wide as he could, so willing for Hiccup to do anything he wanted to him. His dick leaked hot pre cum and he felt filled to the brim as Hiccup’s cock plunged into him. Sparks crackled in his blood. The pressure of oncoming ecstasy curled tighter inside him. “Yes! Yes! That’s it! Hiccup! Ohhh! Hiccup!”

The room was an oven, the air hot and thick from their searing skin slapping together and their passionate breathing. They called out each other’s names in a trance, as they chased that agonizing perfection together. That place where the pleasure wrecked them like a storm ripping through a fragile forest. That place where they couldn’t remember their own names. That place where someone could walk in and see them fucking and they wouldn’t stop.

Hiccup leaned his head back, his sweaty hair clinging to his forehead. “Oh gods! Jack!” Hiccup cried out. “Jack! Mnng!”

Jack rolled his hips against Hiccup as much as he could. Shit, he wanted Hiccup to come so badly. “Yes! Yes! Ohh! Hiccup!” He bored his fingertips into the sheets. The headboard knocked back and forth into the wall. The bedframe shook. They rutted together in sweaty, blissful madness like two horny animals. Hiccup was ruining him. The pleasure buzzed in every cell. He had never felt so alive. “Hiccup! Oh! Ahh! Hic! God! Please! Hic!” The adrenaline sang in Jack’s veins. The world could screw itself. The only thing that mattered was Hiccup fucking him senseless, satisfying his hunger. Hiccup’s warm breath on his face. Hiccup’s gasps and moans. Hiccup’s dark eyes. 

“Ohh…fuck, yessss,” Hiccup sighed. “Jack! Jack, I’m gonna come. Ohh! Yes! Yes! Yes!” Hiccup chanted and Jack’s body responded to the glorious noises; his own euphoria came closer. Everything inside him screamed how right this was.

“Ah! Jack!” Hiccup called out as he came. His green eyes grew wide and he sucked in a breath. His arms and legs trembled as he basked in his orgasm. “Ohh, ohh…ahh!” Hiccup’s eyes glazed over from his climax. A drop of sweat trailed down his forehead. He was breathtaking in his release.

Hiccup slowed down his pace, his breathing sharp. He curled a hand around Jack’s aching cock. Jack writhed with delight on the sheets and let out a whimper. It was so delicious to finally be touched there. He wanted nothing more than reaching that torturous bliss. Hiccup jacked him off while slowly pushing in and out of his ass. Jack’s chest heaved for breath. His heart drummed manically like it was about to pop open. “Oh god, Hiccup!” he cried out. The intense pleasure ravaged him. His legs were made of water. “Hiccup! Fuck! I want it!”

“Come for me, Jack,” Hiccup said breathlessly. “Moan for me.”

The words sent Jack flying into the haze. The blurry wonder of his orgasm rippled through his body as Hiccup unmade him. He yelled Hiccup’s name. Cum spilled from his cock and splashed onto Hiccup’s chest and his own stomach. The world faded. He lost himself in the depths of the feverish high. His body quivered, his bones turning to mush. He heaved for air, the ecstasy knocking the breath out of him.

When he stopped gasping, Hiccup let go of him and rolled onto his back. He ran a hand through his sweaty, brown hair and took off the condom, tossing it into the trash can next to the bed. Jack stretched out his legs and sighed deeply. They prickled from being wrapped around Hiccup so tightly. His own cum stuck to his stomach. But he couldn’t bring himself to move. His muscles had melted and he savored the afterglow, the state of utter satisfaction. He was probably going to be sore later but he didn’t give a shit. He had just gotten his hottest fantasy fulfilled and it was better than he could ever have imagined. 

“That was…” Hiccup said and met his eyes. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah,” Jack agreed with a dumb grin. “It was.”

Hiccup’s eyes glimmered with tenderness. Jack sighed. _God, you’re too good to be real._ “So…what now?” he asked.

“Now…” Hiccup said, a smile playing on his lips. “I think maybe we should talk about what to do with this.”


End file.
